tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Business-worm/The Hunter - Part I
The 5th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 215 was a drizzly Morndas in the Imperial City, where Camilla Salori, proud owner of Camilla's Quality Swords-for-Hire, was just opening up shop. Camilla herself had never picked up a sword in her life, nor did she need to, for her business of renting out mercanries brought in many a septim. Such businesses were a necessity in Tamriel now, as, since the dragonborn's departure, the roads were all the more dangerous. Quite often, less than reputable-looking individuals would hire out a sword, but this didn't worry Camilla, as every one of her swordsmen and swordswomen had always returned, unharmed, at the end of their contracts. They could handle themselves in combat. She was not, therefore, particularly qualmed by the altmer gentleman who walked in, outfitted in a long, black coat, a cloth to cover his lower face, and boots that made seldom a sound when he walked. "Excuse me," his green eyes had an untrustworthy look about them, "I'm looking to hire a mercanary. Well, actually two, if you don't mind." "You came to right place, my friend!" Camilla put on a very fake smile, "Two, you said?" He gave a slow nod, as though uncertain. "For how long?" He pulled down the cloth from his face, to make his voice more audible, "For about five weeks, maybe. Could be a little longer, could be a little shorter. Depends how long my, uh... bussiness takes. I'm going up north, you see." He motioned upward when he mentioned going north. "Yes, I know how the snow can be. Can I have your name, please? Just for putting into the ledgers." He gave a small, unnoticed swallow, and said, "Tyeren Aedoth." "Very good. I have two free for a new contract right now." She quickly disappeared, before returning with two mercenaries, already in travelling gear. The first was a redguard, named Rodeel Sauvun. He was a tall, muscular man, with light stubble, and the kind of hawk-like gaze that belonged only to an archer. The other was a dunmer woman, Athra Nerael, upon who's back were two intricately-designed swords, unlike anything Tyeren had ever seen before. "This him?" Athra cast her gaze on Tyeren, evoking a certain amount of fear in him. "By Satakal, Athra, we're working for him, not scaring the poor lad to death." Rodeel chuckled, "You'll have to forgive Athra, she's just a bit-" "Ready to kick anyone's arse," Athra finished, "From mudcrab to Molag Bal." "Right, well," Tyeren held his hand out, "Good to meet you both." Rodeel shook the hand, but Athra just stared at it for a few seconds, before asking, "So, where are we headed?" "Vinovia, it's a town just a bit into Bruma County." "What are we doing there?" "I've been summoned by the blacksmith. He thinks his father's ghost is haunting the place, causing general havok. The Imperial Watch haven't listened, so I've been asked to help out." "Why did they choose you? What is it you do?" Rodeel asked. "For lack of a better word, I'm a monster-hunter. Whenever those uninformed on that which is magical or supernatural have a problem, I deal with it. Be it Daedra, vampires, lycanthropes or zombies, I know exactly what to do." "If you know 'exactly what to do', then why do you need our help?" Athra crossed her arms "I'm not a man of the sword, nor am I one with bows. All I have is my father's dagger," he pulled out a curved malachite blade from his coat, "Jade Joy. I'm more of a mage, you see, and I know magic can only get you so far. Hence the requirement of your services." "When do we set off then?" Rodeel asked peering out of the window, "Personally, I'd wait for the rain to settle, wait 'till the afternoon. Your call though, Tyeren." "I know a tavern not far from here, The Underhand Serpent. We could buy a few drinks, wait out the rain." The trio unanimously decided it was the best course of action, and were soon at a corner table in the tavern, looking as suspicious as possible; nothing said 'up to no good' like a man in all black, with two armed soldiers at his side. "So tell me," Athra flexed her gloved hand, "Who are you?" "Sorry?" Tyeren asked, "I already told you: I'm a monster-hunter." "Not your job, where are you from?" "Athra, don't pester clients." Rodeel said. "I'm not pestering him, just passing the time. Unless you want to sit in silence, being your usual sombre self, I'm going to make as much smalltalk as I want. So, Tyeren, I'll ask you again: Where are you from?" "I thought the accent gave it away," Tyeren laughed, "Eastern High Rock. I'm from House Aedoth." "House Aedoth? Never heard of them." Rodeel interjected. Athra sighed, "Oh, so now you're interested." "We're a family of altmer." Tyeren continued, "Settled in High Rock, back in the early Third Era. Mostly mages and scholars." "What made you a monster hunter?" Rodeel asked, now properly engaged in the conversation. He started answering, but trailed off, as his eyes were drawn to a man who just sat down at the bar. "What is it? Do you know him?" Rodeel and Athra had noticed the man too. "Not personally. Only from wanted posters." "Why, what did he do?" "Last year I was in Windhelm, Skyrim. A vampire called Sirius Maja had a bounty on his head. Been going to taverns, feeding on the drunkards. I tracked him all the way to Falkreath, and then he just dissappeared. Guess he's still at the same game." "He doesn't look very vampiric." Rodeel pointed out. "Ever heard of illusion spells?" "What's the plan, then?" Athra asked, "Wait until he's alone, sneak up behind, and put a knife in the freak's neck?" "I wish. His senses are far too good. Tried that one a few times, never worked. We're going to have to be direct about things." "Be direct? This place is packed with civillians." Rodeel critisised. "That's what I'm counting on." Tyeren muttered before rising to his feet, and shouting out, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention?!" Rodeel clapsed his hands to his face. This was going to end horribly. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:The Lost Dragon Canon